Plethora
by Flow-of-Life
Summary: Naruto has everything he wanted in life...well, somewhat. Who's to take away the small things? a semi-short, semi-sweet oneshot


**A/N: Hello there, people of ! Welcome to my very random and somewhat meaningless first story and/or oneshot. This is more of an attempt to find out how uploading and all of that pizzazz works. But enjoy nonetheless, and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's all Kishimoto's****.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the Hokage's desk. Yes, the very desk he'd been dreaming about for years on end, with all of the power he'd always thought he'd have. In the past few years since Naruto had been sixteen, he'd achieved almost every desire he'd had as a child. The world was at peace (well, semi-peace), Sasuke was back (albeit in prison), and he was the most powerful ninja in Konoha, aka, the Hokage (though he had his suspicions about Konohamaru trying to assassinate him).<p>

In fact, the only dream he hadn't obtained was Sakura, but with his promise to her fulfilled and her very busying schedule between the hospital and an apparently "older man" she was currently seeing, she didn't have much time to spend with him. And he was the Hokage. Of course, he could always order her to come see him, but hanging out with an angry and impatient Sakura that continuously complained about how much work she was putting off didn't sound like the perfect, fun date Naruto had always hoped for. So he continued to be patient; very, very patient.

Despite the fact that Naruto had pretty much everything he could hope for, the Rokudaime was currently bashing his head against his desk violently and repeatedly. He only stopped when he heard a small knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out, spreading sheets of paper over his desk to cover the damage it had taken and sincerely hoping it wasn't the elders. It seemed that Tsunade's dislike of them was contagious. His prayers were answered. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she answered, smiling at him. Hinata's long black hair was braided, hanging over her left shoulder, while two pieces still framed her face. She was currently twenty-two and wore a lavender flak jacket with the Hyuga symbol embellished on the back. "I was wondering how far along you were."

"Oh," mumbled Naruto, glancing at the stacks of paperwork he'd hidden below the desk. "It's almost finished, see," Naruto waved his hands over the scattered mess of papers on his desk. "Who knew paperwork was such a big part of being the Hokage? Sometimes it feels like that's all I do!"

"Well," Hinata murmured, suspicious eyes searching for secret piles of paperwork, "the Godaime _was_ always complaining about it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked. "She was, wasn't she? Hmm.."

Hinata's eyes rested on his desk. She giggled. "Naruto-kun, your desk is bent out of shape. Again."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto sighed. "I'll just call Yamato in later."

Hinata giggled again. "Naruto-kun, you know he doesn't like to be summoned to fix your desk everytime you break it."

"I'm the Hokage, see," Naruto said, tugging on his Hokage's robe. "He can just deal with it." Hinata shook her head, a faint smile upon her lips. Naruto may have been the Hokage, but his personality still hadn't changed since they were genin. She glanced at his long spiky blonde hair and fit, lean muscles; but that didn't mean other things hadn't.

"And since I'm almost done anyway and you're already here, why don't we just leave now," Naruto continued, not waiting for Hinata to speak. "That way you don't have to come back later and keep checking up on me." With energy that someone who spent the (supposed) last five hours on paperwork shouldn't have, Naruto shot up from his desk and was by Hinata in an instant, dragging her to the door.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" She was about to protest more when her eyes caught sight of a fallen pile of papers behind the desk. She turned back towards Naruto frowning.

"Hee, hee," Naruto muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I forgot some."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata admonished, "I promised you we'd train _after_ you finish your work!"

"I know! It's just, can you blame me? At least when I'm not doing it I don't spend my time drinking sake…I spend it having fun with you!"

Hinata blushed. Although she'd mostly gotten rid of her stuttering, blushing, and fainting around Naruto, it still came back to haunt her every now and then. "You have to finish," Hinata said, eyeing him warily, waiting for his excuse.

But Naruto surprised her by being silent for minutes. Too silent. Naruto was plotting.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started nerviously, "maybe—"

"I KNOW!" Naruto shouted, "How about you stay here with me while I do my paperwork. That way I still get to spend time with you and get work done too!"

Hinata blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. Though she supposed it was a workable idea. She wasn't sure how much work Naruto would actually get done while talking animatedly to her, as he always did when they weren't training –or eating ramen, but that was just because he almost choked a few weeks ago and was being cautious. It probably wouldn't be long until he did it again. Hmmm…but that did give her an idea. A devious one. One she knew Naruto wouldn't be able to resist.

"I guess we could do that Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled. She summoned a frog (which Naruto had proudly taught her how to do) and began to leave.

"What are y—? Wait, Hinata-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto watched Hinata's actions with confusion, and a little bit of nervousness. Hinata was one of the few people that was a constant in Naruto's life, and she was admittedly the most important. And when Hinata did tricky, initially confusing things, Naruto ended up with a lot of unwanted work, and usually very little Hinata.

"I'm going to Ichiraku's, Naruto-kun. I am getting hungry and want some lunch. Maybe if you finish your paperwork in time you can join me," Hinata smiled sweetly, "and then we could do some training."

"But—" Naruto protested, but it was too late, Hinata had already left. He sighed; she sure was fast when she wanted to be. Naruto eyed her frog carefully, knowing it would refuse to let him leave until he was done with work, despite all of the connections he had to Mount Myoboku. Naruto instantly regretted teaching Hinata how to summon frogs. And to make things worse, even though Hinata was usually a slow eater, she ate ramen faster than himself. Naruto gulped, sincerely hoping Hinata was _really_ hungry. Naruto cracked his knuckles, it was time to get to work, or else he'd miss out on Hinata-chan time, and that was completely unacceptable.


End file.
